


Orochi

by sordidblue (GaiaKing)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, delicious snake sannin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaKing/pseuds/sordidblue
Summary: Second fanart in here 8D, got this to put some porny stuff innit. Mebbe.Im just getting started
Kudos: 8





	Orochi

[ ](https://twitter.com/SordidBlue/status/1244045375327088641/photo/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me on twitter https://twitter.com/SordidBlue  
> or insta https://www.instagram.com/sordidblue/  
> kisses


End file.
